


pink

by opalitegalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalitegalaxy/pseuds/opalitegalaxy
Summary: The responsible side of you was begging to let it smack him over the head with the discarded book until his eyes spun, but as typical, you found yourself acquiescing, frustratingly incapable of saying no in the face of his puppy eyes and adorably goofy smile. The fight in you was gone with a sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Alright, alright, fine. What do you wanna do then?"





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa my first smut!! any constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated!  
> please be gentle folks :'>

"Now you have to subtract the second equation from the first, so this becomes... 5y equals ten."  
  
Eren said nothing, only continued to stare blankly at the scribbled half-notes in his workbook as you diligently prattled on with your explanation, both blissfully ignorant of the other. For the past month, you'd been driving Eren relentlessly with these tutoring sessions, today being no different - it was easy money, gave you a legitimate excuse for hanging around his house, and earned you a free dinner five nights a week.  
  
It would've been the ideal part-time gig... if only you didn't have such a lazy excuse for a student.  
  
_Whack._  
  
"Ow!" Wide teal eyes snapped to attention, snatched away from their placid daydreams and back into cruel reality; there was no need to pinch himself, the throbbing in his skull was more than sufficient enough to assure him that he was not dreaming. Eren tenderly rubbed the offended spot, scowling furiously. "Shit... What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"That was for not paying attention!" You barked, still holding the heavy textbook aloft and waving it threateningly. "You need to take this seriously. You only got a 67 on that last test."  
  
"Would you relax?" Eren sighed, dumping his books carelessly on the floor and flopping back onto the mattress, pressing the heel of his palms into his tired eyes. "It was a stupid pop quiz. Doesn't mean shit."  
  
"It means your folks are losing faith in me, which then means they're gonna get someone else to tutor you and I lose my excuse for being here every day."  
  
"Pff. You don't need an excuse to be here."  
  
You couldn't resist the urge to throw up your arms in wild exasperation; this boy was going to drive you into an early grave, you swore it. Already you could feel the youth being siphoned from you by his unbelievable flippancy. "I do! Because you don't want people knowing about us yet! So yes, I do need an excuse for being here, you jackass!"  
  
"Then we'll tell 'em, whatever." Eren shrugged, pulling himself up and delicately taking the textbook from your hands to join its sibling on the chaotic pile of papers, clothes and cables disguising the carpeted floor. "C'mon. It's friday. Let's do something fun!"  
  
The responsible side of you was begging to let it smack him over the head with the discarded book until his eyes spun, but as typical, you found yourself acquiescing, frustratingly incapable of saying no in the face of his puppy eyes and adorably goofy smile. The fight in you was gone with a sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Alright, alright, fine. What do you wanna do then?"  
  
Eren only grinned in response, leaning in to kiss you so gently, so persistently until you were malleable and easily guided back onto the comforter. Greedy hands ghosted across your knees and up to your thighs, goosebumps feathering across your skin as they disappeared under your skirt to teasingly snap the elastic of your underwear, a small bite of pain to mix with the budding arousal warming your stomach. You jolted, forcibly parted from his mouth to fight for breath as he entertained himself with the soft flesh of your neck, the tiniest pink bruise left behind your ear; easily hidden by well-arranged hair, but just as easily spotted by a keen eye. "Don't you ever think of anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The clever remark burning the tip of your tongue dissipated when his wandering hands hooked into your panties and hastily slid them down, tossed over his shoulder without a glance. Unburdened, a single finger dipped inside with ease, buried to the second knuckle, and instinctively pressed upwards into the sweet little spot that made stars fly across your vision, legs clamping around his waist and teeth burrowing into his shoulder, a gloriously broken keening pulled from your throat.  
  
Smirking, he pried his face from your neck to kiss a path down your chest, teeny wildfires lit beneath the fabric as he descended downwards to settle between your thighs. His hot breaths fluttered against your sensitive skin and the scent of you severed his already short patience, driving his tongue between your soaked folds, a hum of satisfaction with his first sweet taste rattling your bones.  
  
Another finger slipped inside to paw at your g-spot, combining sharply with his lips curling around your clit; you were struck, weak under his touch, incapable of anything other than crying Eren's name like a holy mantra, any higher processes completely consumed by him. Everything you thought, felt, heard, saw was Eren.  
  
He was relentless, the tip of his tongue flicking left and right between his puckered lips; the most beautiful dance, perfected by years of dutiful practice paying off tenfold. A heavy forearm crossed your waist, the weight pinning your wild, rutting hips down onto the mattress. The heat in your abdomen was rapidly growing into a raging inferno, sparks firing across the expanse of your body, skin burning, fingers tingling. Brunette tresses were gripped in large handfuls, urging him closer, pleading without words - don't stop, don't stop, don't stop--  
  
It stopped.  
  
Eren shifted to retrieve his phone from his back pocket, scowling at the screen and mumbling a stream of expletives as he stabbed at the hands-free icon with his thumb.  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
You shot up immediately, the glowing blush draining from your face upon seeing Mrs Jaeger's sweetly smiling face filling the screen of the device. His saccharine tone was unsettling by itself, even moreso when he retracted his fingers from your pussy and stuck them in his mouth nonchalantly; how it didn't set off alarm bells for her, you had no idea.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart! Just calling to let you know I'll be home in about ten minutes. Anything special you want for dinner?"  
  
"Actually mom, (Y/N) is here." Eren's impish smirk morphed into a full-blown grin when your attempts to kick him away failed, his superior strength winning the struggle. "Could you maybe grab some pizza? I got a hundred on a test today and I want to thank her for all her help."  
  
"A hundred? Sweetheart, I'm so proud!" His shoulders were hitching in barely contained laughter at your indignation, kicking and swatting at his head in righteous fury. "Of course! Is double pepperoni okay?"  
  
"Double pepperoni sound good?"  
  
You grit your teeth. "Eren!"  
  
"She said that's fine."  
  
"Great! I'll see you soon, hon."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
The painfully-long call ended and you sighed with relief, fingers combing through your hair in attempt to tame the mass of knots at your nape. The mood was offically dead, and you found yourself pouting in annoyance, the remnants of your aborted orgasm still lingering, tortuously. First port of call when you got home: a very cold shower.  
  
"Can you pass me my underwear?"  
  
Eren blinked, then caught you by the ankle to drag you down the mattress. He loomed over you, his weight on his forearms as he pressed his jeans to your bare skin. The outline of his cock strained against the cloth, grinding just the right way to jumpstart your doused libido back to life; the prospect of him buried balls-deep and fucking every mathematical equation you knew from your memory was far too tantalizing to turn down.  
  
"Twenty minutes." He nudged his nose against yours, lips lingering long enough to entice you into a kiss.  
  
"You're confident."  
  
"C'mon. Have a little faith."


End file.
